Initiate and perpetuate an arts and crafts/cultural heritage program which will include an economic management knowledge at the grass roots level. The basis of the proposal is to use arts and crafts/cultural heritage as a therapeutic tool for the Alaskan Native rural areas' residents to become less of a burden on their community. Within the program structure and community framework, there will be a freedom of exchange of ideas and their implementation for the means of marketing the crafts. The counselors will make quarterly reports on the progress of their program submitted to the alcoholism training coordinator at the Central office in Anchorage. It will then be distributed to other regional offices. Realize monies from the sale of crafts back to the people at the grass roots level with the exception of 15% of the total gross income. Many of the Alaskan residents received a minimal amount in the total cost of their product. The idea affecting the population is to do all of the necessary steps in the actual sale of their own items giving them a pride to say "We did everything by ourselves." Rather than having someone thinking and doing part of the work for them. The charge of the 15% will be put into branch banks of one bank throughout the State for the purpose of a self-sustaining alcoholism program. The monies can only be drawn out by an agreement of ALL the regional alcoholism counselors participating in this proposal. Utilization of existing alcoholism counselors as a liaison between Alaskan Natives coming for treatment and community groups and agencies interested in alcohol related problems. Implementation of a uniform data gathering intake form for statistics and accurate information. Refer to attachment #1 for further information. To evaluate a program accurately, thorough information is necessary. A uniform intake form supplied by central office to the regional counselors will give the information needed by OEO, Central Office in Anchorage, and consultants.